


Dirty Little Secret

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pedophilia, Role Reversal, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Randy deglutì a fatica quando se lo ritrovò davanti, trattenendo il respiro quando il ragazzino gli si arrampicò addosso, sedendoglisi in grembo sempre senza spiccicare parola.Un ciuffo di capelli rossi gli ricadde sul viso, tanto vicino che Randy poteva distinguere ogni singola lentiggine, ed ogni singolo ciglio che contornava i suoi occhi verdi.Randy non potè fare a meno di arrossire, sentendosi il cuore battere all'impazzata mentre il suo sguardo veniva catturato da quegli occhi color giada.Oh no...---I piani di Randy di finire la sua ricerca per scuola durante il suo lavoro part-time da babysitter non vanno come previsto. Soprattutto per colpa di un piccolo, losco segreto che non ha mai confidato a nessuno...





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quarta settimana dell'iniziativa COW-T indetta da LandeDiFandom

  
  


“Ughh..”

Randy si mise le mani nei capelli, fissando lo schermo del suo laptop come se sperasse che potesse suggerirgli cosa scrivere per la sua ricerca.

Il ragazzino seduto sulla poltrona distolse lo sguardo dalla televisione, scrutandolo per qualche istante e e sollevando appena un sopracciglio.

Randy gli rivolse un sorrisetto nervoso.

“Suppongo che tu non sappia niente di Van Gogh, eh?”, gli domandò

Il ragazzo piegò appena la testa di lato, pensoso.

“È tipo un pittore?”, gli rispose, facendo spallucce. “Forse gli piacevano i fiori. Mamma ha un quadro di girasoli in salotto, mi pare che fosse di Van Gogh. Cioè, una copia”.

“Ehm... grazie...”

_Certo, ottima mossa chiedere consigli ad un ragazzino delle medie su come fare i tuoi compiti. Sei un vero genio, applausi per Randy!_

L'adolescente sospirò, tornando a digitare parole che poi cancellava pochi secondi dopo, spremendosi le meningi per cercare di farsi venire in mente qualcosa di sensato.

Il suo problema non era che non sapesse nulla di Van Gogh, in realtà. Il fatto era che _non gli interessava minimamente_.

C'erano poche materie che odiava tanto quanto educazione artistica, soprattutto quando si trattava di 'analizzare le le opere'.

O, come preferiva definirlo, seghe mentali altisonanti per giustificare come mai un giardino fiorito dipinto da un bambino delle elementari non valeva uno sputo ma uno dipinto da Mister Sono-Profondo-Perché-Me-Ne-Fotto-Di-Colorare-Fuori-Dalle-Linee valeva milioni e milioni di dollari.

_Che cosa inutile... potrei portarmi avanti con i compiti di matematica invece che stare qui ad inventarmi queste cagate._

Non che la matematica fosse così tanto più interessante, ma almeno _aveva un senso_.

L'unico sollievo era che almeno quello era l'ultimo anno in cui si sarebbe dovuto sorbire quella tortura. Il College dove sperava di riuscire ad entrare non aveva quasi nessuna materia altrettanto inutile, e quelle poche erano comunque facoltative.

“Tì da fastidio se alzo il volume?”, gli chiese il ragazzino.

_Jessie...? Si chiamava Jessie, vero?_

“Ah, no, vai tranquillo!”

Non era proprio portato per fare il babysitter, non c'era nulla da fare, ma aveva bisogno di soldi ed era un insegnante anche peggiore, dunque poteva scordarsi di dare ripetizioni.

Almeno Jessie era silenzioso e tranquillo. Il ragazzino a cui aveva dovuto badare l'ultima volta si era comportato come una specie di principino viziato, trattandolo a male parole per metà della giornata e facendo finta che non esistesse per l'altra metà.

Come se ciò non bastasse, non aveva fatto i compiti come avrebbe dovuto, né aveva messo in ordine la stanza, dunque sua madre era stata molto restia a dargli il compenso pattuito. Non c'era bisogno di dire che, ovviamente, non l'aveva mai più richiamato.

Era la prima volta che si occupava di Jessie, dunque era stato molto nervoso prima di entrare in casa sua. La madre l'aveva avvisato di non lasciargli guardare troppi cartoni ed assicurarsi che facesse almeno un'ora di compiti, aiutandolo se necessario.

La seconda raccomandazione non era stata un problema. Jessie era stato molto pragmatico al riguardo e gli aveva proposto un accordo: avrebbe fatto ben un'ora e mezza di compiti, _poi_ avrebbe guardato tutti i cartoni che voleva.

Randy non era del tutto sicuro che fosse una buona idea lasciargli fare di testa sua, ma d'altro canto almeno se ne sarebbe stato fuori dai guai – ma soprattutto, gli avrebbe dato tutto il tempo di lavorare alla sua ricerca, così da evitargli l'ennesima F- e di conseguenza l'incazzatura dei suoi genitori.

C'era un concerto a cui voleva andare fra pochi mesi, e sapeva bene che se non avesse fatto qualcosa per rimediare a quell'insufficienza sempre più tragica avrebbero avuto un'ottima scusa per costringerlo a rimanere a casa perché, come avrebbe detto suo padre, _“evidentemente hai già fin troppe distrazioni”_.

Dunque, doveva trovare il modo di finire in tempo, e di produrre qualcosa di abbastanza buono da lasciargli almeno sollevare la media abbastanza per avere una sufficienza risicata.

C'era solo un piccolo, piccolissimo dettaglio...

Erano passate due ore e ancora non aveva scritto che il titolo ed una frasetta insulsa d'introduzione.

Che poi aveva copiato pari pari da uno dei siti su cui era andato a guardare, cambiando solo qualche pezzetto qua e là.

Sperava che almeno così si sarebbe parato il culo abbastanza da non farsi beccare con una semplice ricerca su Google. Dopotutto il professor Taylor aveva una certa età, il che gli faceva supporre che fosse abbastanza imbranato con il PC da non andare a cercare oltre la seconda pagina dei risultati su Van Gogh.

  
  


Mezz'ora dopo, la situazione non era affatto cambiata, se non per un altro piccolo, insignificante dettaglio.

Ovvero il fatto che gli scappava da morire.

“Ah, senti cos- Jessie, scusami ma, il bagno era di sopra, giusto?”

“Hmm-mhh”, mugugnò l'altro in senso di assenso, senza nemmeno staccare gli occhi dalla TV. “Davanti alla camera dei miei. Se ti sbagli non toccare niente, o mamma penserà che stavi cercando di derubarci e farà una scenata”.

“Ah... beh, lo terrò a mente”, disse Randy, grattandosi la testa ed alzandosi dalla sedia. Gli sembrava di avere il culo quadrato a forza di stare lì ormai.

Fece appena qualche passo verso le scale prima di fermarsi di colpo e girarsi.

“Ah, senti, non toccare il mio computer ok?”, lo avvisò. “O almeno non chiudermi le schede. Mi ci sono volute ore per trovare i riferimenti che mi servono”.

“Non lo farò”, gli assicurò Jessie, guardandolo a malapena.

_Bene... ora sarà meglio affrettarsi prima che me la faccia addosso._

  
  


“Ahh... finalmente!”

Randy si sentiva rinato.

 _Non mangerò mai più una di quelle confezioni giganti di chicken nuggets prima di uscire,_ si ripromise mentre si lavava le mani.

Almeno adesso aveva risolto uno dei suoi problemi impellenti. Se solo tirare fuori le parole che gli servivano fosse stato altrettanto facile e soddisfacente...

_Solo nei tuoi sogni._

Beh, volente o nolente, ora doveva tornarsene al lavoro. Quello per cui era stato pagato, e anche quello per cui si sarebbe potuto scordare di vedere i Blue Moses dal vivo se non si dava una mossa a finirlo.

Avvicinandosi alla porta, girò la maniglia e spinse per uscire.

Poi spinse di nuovo, più forte. Provò a tirare. A girare di nuovo la maniglia, e ad appoggiarcisi sopra con tutto il peso.

_Ma che cazzo?!_

La porta non si muoveva.

_Porca di quella..._

“Ehi!”, provò a chiamare, bussando piano, e poi più forte. “Ehi, Jessie? Jessie se questo è uno scherzo, beh, molto divertente ma ora fammi uscire ok? Jessie? _Jessie?_ ”

Qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe rimasto bloccato lì ancora per molto.

_Oh no, devo arrivare almeno a metà se voglio sperare di finire entro Lunedì!_

“Jessie! JESSIE! Per favore!”

Tempestò di pugni la porta, appoggiandovi poi contro la fronte e lasciandosi sfuggire un verso di frustrazione.

_Ragazzino tranquillo un cavolo!_

  
  


Stava ormai seriamente meditando l'opzione di provare ad uscire dalla finestra quando finalmente la porta dietro di lui si aprì con uno scatto ed un visetto angelico fece capolino nella stanza.

“Tutto bene? Ah, scusa se sono entrato ma ci stavi mettendo una vita”

“La porta...si era chiusa”, rispose Randy, fissandolo con diffidenza.

“Ah giusto!” esclamò Jessie, schiaffeggiandosi la fronte con una mano. “Scusa, mi ero scordato... non devi mai chiuderla del tutto, altrimenti si incastra e da dentro non si gira bene la maniglia”, gli spiegò.

“Uhm, ok”

_Suona come una cazzata, ma ok._

“Beh, se qui hai finito...”, disse Jessie, spostandosi per lasciarlo uscire. “Ah, ho fatto un po' di té, ne vuoi?”

Forse l'altro si era sentito in colpa per il tiro mancino che – lui sospettava – gli aveva appena tirato, e voleva farsi perdonare.

Solo perché aveva quel visetto innocente e ora lo guardava in quel modo speranzoso con i suoi occhioni verdi non significava certo che gliel'avrebbe data vinta tanto facilmente!

Randy deglutì a fatica, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Ok”, mormorò, facendo spallucce e cercando di sembrare disinvolto.

_Non hai proprio dignità, eh, Randy?_

_Taci,_ si disse, scacciando dalla testa quel pensiero prima che ancora potesse formularlo.

Non era proprio il momento.

  
  


Forse era stato proprio il té caldo al limone a dargli la spinta giusta, o forse era solo uscito così scemo a forza di fissare da ore la stessa pagina che ormai sragionava abbastanza da potersi inventare tutte le cazzate pseudofilosofiche che Taylor potesse volere, in ogni caso finalmente Randy riuscì ad arrivare oltre la prima pagina, provando l'ebbrezza di vedere il cursore sparire e come per magia materializzarsi in cima alla seconda appena apparsa.

_Ok, decisamente stai sragionando a questo giro._

Non si fermò nemmeno a ricontrollare se quello che avesse scritto avesse senso, ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Forse. Se gli rimaneva il tempo. Quindi molto probabilmente no.

Era così concentrato sul suo lavoro che ci mise un bel po' per accorgersi del fatto che Jessie lo stava osservando sempre più insistentemente, ignorando ormai del tutto la televisione a cui era rimasto incollato per la maggior parte del pomeriggio.

_Ma che ho qualcosa addosso?_

Forse era ora di cena. Si voltò a guardare l'orologio appeso al muro, ma mancavano ancora almeno un paio d'ore.

“Per caso hai fame?”, gli chiese. Magari intanto voleva fare merenda.

Jessie non gli rispose. Invece si alzò dal divano per andargli incontro, lentamente, fissandolo con sguardo imperscrutabile.

“Uhm, Jessie?”

Randy deglutì a fatica quando se lo ritrovò davanti, trattenendo il respiro quando il ragazzino gli si arrampicò addosso, sedendoglisi in grembo sempre senza spiccicare parola.

Un ciuffo di capelli rossi gli ricadde sul viso, tanto vicino che Randy poteva distinguere ogni singola lentiggine, ed ogni singolo ciglio che contornava i suoi occhi verdi.

Randy non potè fare a meno di arrossire, sentendosi il cuore battere all'impazzata mentre il suo sguardo veniva catturato da quegli occhi color giada.

_Oh no..._

“Jessie, ehm, che cosa...”, mormorò, cercando di guardare ovunque tranne che verso il piccolo corpo appoggiato contro il suo, ma non poteva impedirsi di avvertirne il calore, né il lieve odore dei suoi capelli e della sua pelle.

 _Odora di shampoo alla pesca,_ pensò mentre si fingeva estremamente interessato alla tazza ormai vuota poggiata sul tavolo, sentendo alcune gocce di sudore freddo colargli lungo la tempia.

“Cosa c'è? Non ti piaccio?”, gli chiese l'altro in tono divertito, afferrandogli le mani ed appoggiandosele sui fianchi. “Non mi vuoi _fottere_ , per caso?”.

Randy lo guardò sconvolto, sentendo il proprio sangue defluire dal viso.

E scendere verso altre parti molto più in basso...

“N-no! Ma sei pazzo?”, esclamò, allontanando di scatto le mani dalla sua presa come se si fosse preso una scossa.

Doveva essere un sogno. Sicuramente se lo stava immaginando.

Certo era un sogno molto, _molto_ realistico.

Parlando di sogni, qualcuno o meglio _qualcosa_ si stava rapidamente svegliando grazie alla pressione di quel culetto sodo sul suo grembo, proprio contro l'inguine.

“Davvero? E allora che cos'è che hai nelle mutande, una pistola?”, gli domandò Jessie, inarcando appena un sopracciglio e sorridendogli beffardo.

“I-Io, ehm, credo che dovresti...”, mormorò Randy, leccandosi nervosamente le labbra. “Sì, credo proprio che dovresti scendere... ok? Non penso che tu capisca...”

“Oh io capisco eccome”, replicò Jessie, e il suo sorriso si fece ancora più largo. “Credo piuttosto che sia tu a non capire. Ad esempio, a non capire che non è proprio una buona idea lasciare il tuo computer acceso senza password quando hai qualcosa da nascondere”.

Randy si alzò di scatto – o almeno, ci provò, ma le sue gambe cedettero non appena si sollevò dalla sedia, facendolo cadere rovinosamente per terra. Jessie invece riuscì a scostarsi abbastanza in fretta da saltare giù prima che lui lo sbalzasse via, ed ora era in piedi di fronte a lui.

“Non ti hanno mai insegnato che non si accetta da bere dagli sconosciuti?”, cinguettò Jessie con una risatina, accovacciandoglisi davanti.

“C-che cosa... che cosa mi hai dato?”, gli chiese Randy, confuso e sempre più preoccupato. Gli sembrò di fare sempre più fatica a parlare, ma forse se lo stava forse immaginando. Pregava che fosse così.

“Solo un piccolo rilassante muscolare. Puoi ancora muoverti, ma non ti consiglio di farlo. Fossi in te io conserverei le forze”, gli spiegò Jessie, afferrandogli una mano ed agitandogliela come se fosse quella di un manichino. Randy tentò di flettere le dita, ma era come se il suo corpo si muovesse al rallentatore, come se non riuscisse a ricevere bene i segnali dal suo cervello.

“Sai, ho visto dei video molto interessanti sul tuo computer”, continuò Jessie, lasciando la presa sulla sua mano, che ricadde per terra come uno straccio bagnato.

“N-non so... n-non so di cosa tu stia parlando!”, balbettò Randy, sbiancando completamente a quelle parole.

_Oh no oh no oh no..._

“No?”. Jessie sorrise di nuovo, inclinando la testa ed accarezzandosi il mento in modo affettato. “Allora vediamo... Giovane Adolescente Dal Culo Stretto ti dice qualcosa? No? Che mi dici di Studente di Prima Media Lo Prende Come Una Troia In Calore? O, senti questo, scommetto che è il tuo pezzo forte: Prima Volta Con Gli Amici Di Papà. Non ti viene in mente proprio niente?”

“Non sono miei!”, gridò disperatamente Randy, fissandolo terrorizzato.

Jessie scoppiò a ridere così forte da piegarsi su sé stesso come se avesse avuto un improvviso attacco di mal di stomaco.

“Non sono... non sono tuoi”, mormorò quando si riprese, respirando forte per riprendere fiato. “Certo... e quindi di chi sono? Vorresti dire che ci sono capitati per caso, sul tuo PC? Oppure certo, chiaramente hai scaricato per sbaglio diciassette video pedopornografici, in date diverse e a distanza di mesi. È andata così?”.

“Che cosa vuoi?”, gli chiese Randy, distogliendo lo sguardo e desiderando ardentemente che il pavimento improvvisamente sprofondasse sotto di lui e l'inghiottisse, così non avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella situazione. “Senti, io non ho un soldo, quindi...”

“Pensi che sia stupido?”, lo interruppe Jessie in tono sprezzante. “Lo so benissimo che non hai un soldo, se no non saresti qui a badare ai figli di qualcun altro quando potresti benissimo fare tutt'altro. Anche se... pensandoci bene, forse ci sono dei benefit interessanti per uno come te”

“Senti, non è come pensi...”, Randy tentò di spiegare, ma venne nuovamente interrotto dall'altro.

“Quanti te ne sei scopati?”

“NO!”. Randy lo guardò sconvolto. “Non ho mai... io non sono...”

“Tu non sei _cosa,_ Randy?”, sibilò Jessie, allungando una mano fra le sue gambe e stringendo la sporgenza rigonfia dei suoi pantaloni fino a farlo gemere e contorcere per il dolore. “Un pervertito che si masturba guardando video di ragazzini molestati da altri pedofili come te?”

“IO NON HO FATTO NIENTE!”, gridò l'adolescente, tentando inutilmente di scostare quella mano, ma le sue braccia si muovevano goffamente come fantocci male assortiti. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che iniziarono a scorrere lungo il suo viso, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi. “N-non ho mai... ti giuro, io non ho mai... non farei mai...”

Jessie fece spallucce.

“Diciamo che mi piace giocare d'anticipo”, mormorò, allentando la presa senza però spostare la mano di un centimetro. “Forse non hai fatto niente ora, ma lo farai. Io lo so come lo sai anche tu. Prima o poi non ti basterà più guardare...”. Scosse la testa, sorridendogli di nuovo. “Consideralo un pagamento in anticipo per i tuoi crimini futuri, se vuoi”.

Randy continuò a piangere, sentendosi sopraffare in parti uguali dalla vergogna e dalla paura, non avendo alcuna idea delle intenzioni dell'altro. Come se ciò non bastasse, non riusciva ad impedire al suo corpo di reagire al tocco di quella mano, indurendosi ancora di più nella presa del ragazzino.

“C-che cosa vuoi da me?”, gli chiese, senza più tentare di difendersi. Avrebbe potuto dirgli qualsiasi cosa, era chiaro che a Jessie non importava.

“La stessa cosa che vuoi tu. Beh, più o meno”, rispose questi, accarezzandolo da sopra al cavallo dei pantaloni prima di cominciare a spogliarsi.

Randy avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, ma non riusciva a farlo. Non riusciva assolutamente a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo che mai avrebbe davvero creduto di trovarsi davanti. Era come se l'altro fosse uscito direttamente fuori da una delle sue fantasie erotiche, come se un demone tentatore avesse preso sembianze umane apposta per tormentarlo.

Quella pelle liscia e chiara, appena ricoperta da una peluria sottile e quasi invisibile; quel corpo snello ma non spigoloso, a malapena intaccato dall'inizio della pubertà; quelle natiche sode e rotonde come mele, e quel pene così piccolo e carino; soprattutto, quell'aria così vulnerabile e innocente nonostante ora si stesse dimostrando tutto il contrario. Tutto questo glielo stava facendo diventare ancora più duro e, come molte altre volte, Randy si odiò per questo.

“Non sono troppo grande per i tuoi gusti, vero? Il tuo cazzo certo non sembra di quell'opinione, almeno”, commentò Jessie, gattonando verso di lui e salendogli sopra, tornando a sedersi in modo che il suo sedere premesse proprio contro l'erezione sempre più evidente del ragazzo più grande.

Randy si coprì il volto con le mani, o perlomeno riuscì a farsele ricadere addosso, tentando di chiudere le dita per non intravedere il corpo dell'altro attraverso gli spiragli in mezzo ad esse.

“Non dirmi che ti vergogni adesso!”, lo schernì Jessie, ridendo nuovamente di lui. “Chi ha mai sentito parlare di un pedofilo timido?”

“S-smettila di chiamarmi così!”, piagnucolò Randy, sentendosi sopraffare da un misto di rabbia e vergogna. Odiava quella parola. Anche solo pensarla lo faceva sentire sempre così sporco, quasi altrettanto dei pensieri che non riusciva a trattenere nel vedere il corpo nudo ed inerme del ragazzino sopra di sé.

“Di chiamarti come? _Pedofilo?_ ”. Jessie si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo. “Perché non dovrei chiamare le cose con il loro nome? Tu come definiresti, allora, un ragazzo di quasi vent'anni che si eccita nel vedere un dodicenne nudo?”.

“Un dodicenne che mi ha drogato e che mi si è spogliato addosso”, sibilò Randy, la voce colma di frustrazione.

Jessie sbuffò di nuovo, prima di spostargli le mani a forza per scoprirgli il volto e guardarlo negli occhi.

“Lo vedi? Voi pedofili siete tutti uguali”, sibilò disgustato. “Sempre pronti a tirare fuori scuse... oh, certo, non è colpa tua, nossignore, sei stato provocato, ci ha provato _lui_ per primo. Sembrava molto più grande per la sua età, si comportava come un adulto, praticamente _era_ un adulto... e poi davvero, tu non volevi che ti venisse duro ma non ci puoi fare niente, sei _malato_ , non è colpa tua. Magari tuo padre ti ha molestato da piccolo e ora riesci ad eccitarti solo facendo la stessa cosa a qualcun altro.”

Randy lo fissò con uno sguardo colmo d'odio. In quel momento, sì, lo odiava davvero.

Lo odiava perché gli sembrava di risentire sé stesso, quando cercava di giustificarsi con la propria coscienza per quei pensieri che non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente, ogni volta che si masturbava, ogni volta che si ripeteva che, in fondo, non stava _davvero_ facendo nulla di male scaricando quei video. Lui non poteva farci niente, non era colpa sua se qualcun altro aveva commesso quello a cui lui solo pensava, non era colpa sua se quelle registrazioni erano già lì, alla portata di un semplice click.

Lo odiava, sì, ma in realtà la maggior parte di quell'odio era rivolto verso di sé.

“Punto sul vivo, eh?”, commentò Jessie, spostandosi come per mettersi seduto più comodamente sopra di lui, strusciandosi contro il suo inguine in modo troppo palese per poter essere accidentale. “Quindi, sai, in fondo non fa differenza se ti obbligo o no a fare quello che in realtà già vorresti fare. Tanto troveresti comunque il modo di convincerti che non è stata davvero colpa tua”.

“Io non voglio fare nulla del genere!”, protestò Randy, anche se già sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

Non voleva, davvero – eppure in fondo lo voleva, e la cosa lo terrorizzava. Più di tutto, non voleva scoprire che no, non si era sbagliato, che dietro a tutte le sue fantasie relegate nella sua testa si celava davvero l'intenzione di metterle in pratica, se ne avesse avuto l'occasione.

Era come se si stesse trovando a vivere il suo peggiore incubo ed il suo sogno più segreto allo stesso tempo.

“Sono sicuro che anche i ragazzini in quei video che tanto ti piace guardare non volevano fare nulla di quello che hanno fatto. Ma questo non ti ha impedito di andarteli a cercare, ancora ed ancora, non è vero?”, gli chiese Jessie, abbassandosi su di lui tanto da arrivare a sussurrare direttamente contro le sue labbra. “La verità è che tu non sei meglio di nessuno di quei pervertiti, sei solo più codardo. È tanto più facile poter godere della sofferenza altrui quando non dipende da te. Quando non devi convivere con quello che hai fatto ad un altra persona per il resto della tua vita, o vederne le conseguenze in prima persona”.

La sua mano scese fra le gambe di Randy, aprendogli la zip dei jeans ed armeggiando con la sua cintura, prima di abbassarglieli insieme con le mutande.

Quando sentì quelle dita stringersi attorno alla sua carne nuda e pulsante, Randy trattenne in respiro, fissandolo come se non riuscisse davvero a credere a quello che stava succedendo.

“Quindi non venirmi a parlare di cosa tu voglia o non voglia fare. _Questo_ parla già abbastanza chiaro da solo, per quanto mi riguarda”, sussurrò Jessie, muovendo lentamente la mano lungo la sua erezione, accarezzandola in modo inaspettatamente delicato.

“Perché mi stai facendo questo?”, gli chiese Randy con voce tremante. Non capiva cosa pensasse di ottenerne, tormentandolo in quel modo.

“Perché mi va... oh, e perché posso”, replicò semplicemente Jessie, aumentando gradualmente la velocità della sua mano.“E anche perché a nessuno frega davvero niente delle lacrime di un pedofilo, quindi non devo preoccuparmi che tu vada a raccontare in giro nulla di tutto questo”.

“Fottuto psicopatico di merda”, sibilò Randy, stringendo i denti nel tentativo di trattenere i gemiti di piacere che gli stavano salendo alle labbra.

Jessie per tutta risposta gli rise in faccia, lasciando la presa e rialzandosi a sedere sopra di lui, muovendo i fianchi per strofinarglisi addosso.

“Se davvero credi che sia uno psicopatico, allora perché pensi che mi interessi cosa pensi di me?”.

Randy non replicò. In realtà a malapena aveva sentito le sue parole. Era come se il suo cervello fosse completamente scollegato, a partire dal momento in cui aveva avvertito la pressione di quelle natiche così morbide contro di lui, sentendo che il suo pene stava scivolando esattamente nel solco in mezzo ad esse.

Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era che sarebbe bastato così poco...

Per un attimo ebbe un flash di sé stesso mentre afferrava quell'irritante ragazzino per i fianchi e glieli guidava in modo da farlo impalare su di sé, affondando in quel culetto sodo così invitante.

_No!_

“Togliti di dosso!”, gemette, tentando di spingerlo via con altrettanta violenza con cui aveva scacciato via quell'immagine dalla propria mente. Purtroppo per lui il suo corpo continuava a non rispondere come voleva, e più che uno spintone la sua fu una sorta di goffa carezza contro il petto dell'altro.

“Se ti impegnassi di più, potrei quasi pensare che tu lo dica sul serio”, lo schernì Jessie, afferrandogli la mano e trattenendosela al petto, guidando il suo palmo contro la propria pelle. “Scommetto che non vedevi l'ora di tornare a casa e tirarti una sega pensando a quanto ti sarebbe piaciuto scoparmi, non è vero?”

“Vaffanculo”, ribatté Randy, tentando di ritrarre la mano. La pelle dell'altro era morbida e liscia, proprio come aveva sempre immaginato. La sua mente continuava a lottare contro i propri istinti più animaleschi, tentando di impedirsi di trarre alcun piacere da quel contatto.

“Ti piacerebbe, non è vero?”, lo provocò Jessie, alzandosi appena per avvicinarsi e sederglisi sul petto a gambe aperte, dandogli una visuale completa del proprio sesso eretto, molto più piccolo di quello dell'altro.

Randy non riuscì ad impedirsi di fissarlo, deglutendo a fatica. Quanto avrebbe voluto succhiarglielo...

_No no no smettila!_

“Che cosa c'è? Non lo vuoi?”. Jessie inclinò la testa prima di avvicinarsi ancora, premendogli la punta della propria erezione contro le labbra contratte. “Apri la bocca”

_No!_

Randy si obbligò a spostare lo sguardo sul suo volto, stringendo le palpebre in un'espressione ostinata. Non aveva intenzione di fare il suo gioco.

Jessie sbuffò.

“Dunque è così che vuoi giocare. Va bene. Apri la bocca, o l'FBI riceverà un'email molto interessante dal tuo computer. Mancano circa due ore prima che la bozza che ho preparato venga spedita automaticamente, ma posso sempre velocizzare la cosa...”

Randy si sentì gelare, sbiancando completamente alle sue parole.

Non poteva...

Ma l'aveva detto lui stesso. Stava facendo tutto ciò proprio perché poteva eccome.

E Randy non aveva alcun modo per impedirglielo.

“Penso che dovrei mandarne una copia anche a tua madre, forse potremmo pensare insieme a cosa scrivere nella tua confessione. Che cosa ne dici?”.

Randy deglutì di nuovo, respirando profondamente prima di fare come voleva, socchiudendo le labbra e cercando di non pensare a come una parte di lui stesse reagendo alla sua resa non con orrore ma con trepidazione.

_Sei disgustoso._

Poteva quasi sentire la voce di sua madre mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Non poteva... non poteva lasciarglielo scoprire.

“Bravo bambino”, sussurrò Jessie con un ghigno compiaciuto, prima di cominciare a spingersi nella sua bocca. “Sai che cosa fare, vero?”.

Randy non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Si disse che era solo perché doveva salvarsi da quella situazione. Che non c'era nulla che potesse fare per evitarlo.

Non era che gli piacesse l'idea di leccarglielo, anche se si era masturbato infinite volte immaginando una situazione simile nella sua testa, anche se in un contesto ben diverso, in cui era lui ad avere il controllo totale su quello che succedeva. Non c'era niente di eccitante nel modo in cui il ragazzino sopra di lui godeva delle sue attenzioni, gemendo sommessamente ed afferrandolo per i capelli per impedirgli di scostarsi.

 _Non è colpa mia,_ si ripeté all'infinito mentre le sue labbra si chiudevano attorno alla base di quel membro, ingoiandolo completamente senza alcuna difficoltà.

Sapeva bene cosa fare, oh sì, ricordava bene il modo in cui uno degli uomini di quei video aveva portato all'orgasmo un ragazzino poco più grande di quello che ora gli stava scopando la bocca, così come ricordava come gli era venuto duro la prima volta che l'aveva visto, immaginandosi quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto fare lo stesso...

_Cazzo, no. Smettila di pensarci!_

Non lo voleva davvero, no, non voleva sentirlo gemere sempre più forte, sempre più disperato per le sue attenzioni, non voleva vedere quel corpicino nudo scosso dai tremiti mentre si avvicinava a venire, né sentire il sapore del suo seme invadergli la bocca, inghiottendolo come un prezioso nettare...

_Porca puttana smettila!_

Certo che quando non si comportava come una specie di psicopatico era davvero carino, non poteva negarlo. Poteva quasi fingere che fosse un ragazzino innocente e timido, completamente inerme ed incapace di resistergli. Poteva quasi fingere che fosse proprio come in uno di quei filmati.

“Più forte!”, gemette Jessie, e Randy lo accontentò, mettendoci tutto sé stesso in quel pompino.

Non aveva scelta, dunque...

_Perché trattenersi?_

Qualcosa dentro di lui esaltò a quel pensiero.

Non era stato lui a cercarselo. Era stato Jessie. Era quel ragazzino a volerlo così tanto da obbligarlo a farlo. Non poteva fare niente per impedirglielo, dunque perché provarci?

Silenziò la voce che gli imponeva di resistere a quegli istinti, e quasi gli venne voglia di ridere.

In fondo aveva ragione, no? Solo un pervertito della peggior specie si sarebbe eccitato in quella situazione.

_Nessuno lo verrà mai a sapere..._

Non aveva senso resistere. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

_Tantovale godersi il momento._

Proprio quando stava arrivando a quella conclusione, Jessie si fermò.

“Basta...”, disse, ansimando affannosamente sopra di lui. “Non è così che voglio...”.

Si voltò a guardare dietro di sé, in mezzo alle gambe di Randy, che intuì immediatamente che cosa l'altro intendesse.

“Ti prego”, mormorò, senza osare specificare quello che volesse.

Jessie ridacchiò.

“Hai smesso di mentire a te stesso, eh?”, gli chiese, ammorbidendo il tono della voce. “Non c'è bisogno di fingere con me. Te l'ho detto, voglio esattamente la stessa cosa che vuoi anche tu”.

“Quindi... n-non spedirai quella mail?”, gli chiese Randy in tono ansioso.

“Volevo solo un pretesto per farlo con te. Lo sapevi, no? Non sono poi così innocente come tutti credono”, rispose Jessie, accarezzandogli una guancia. “Ma a te piaccio anche così, non è vero?”

Randy annuì entusiasta, o almeno ci provò.

_Oddio non ci posso credere... lo vuole davvero..._

“Vuoi farlo con me? Fare s-sesso con me?”, gli chiese Jessie, suonando improvvisamente molto più timido ed insicuro.

_Ommioddio sì._

Era così che lo voleva.

“Aspettami qui... credo che mamma tenga dei preservativi nel suo cassetto. Non... non ti scoccia se li usiamo, vero?”

Randy non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Doveva essere un sogno. Un sogno estremamente bizzarro e contorto ma in fondo, cosa importava?

Doveva solo goderselo finché poteva.

  
  


Jessie non si fece aspettare molto, appena il tempo di correre di sopra e tornare giù.

Appoggiò un sacchetto accanto a Randy, che era ancora disteso sul pavimento.

Aveva tentato di rialzarsi, ma l'unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era rovesciarsi di lato.

“Pensavi che scappassi?”, gli chiese Jessie, divertito, prima di lanciare un'occhiata al tavolo su cui ancora era appoggiato il laptop del più grande ed ostentare un'espressione ferita. “O forse... non ti fidi di me?”

Fidarsi di lui? Assolutamente no. Ma a quel punto non gli importava.

“Sai io non... non l'ho mai fatto prima”, disse Jessie, mordendosi un labbro. “Però sai ho letto dei libri... e beh, ho visto anche io qualche video...su Internet. Anche se non c'erano ragazzini tanto piccoli. Ma immagino funzioni più o meno allo stesso modo.”

Così dicendo tirò fuori una bottiglietta dal sacchetto, versando un po' del contenuto sulle proprie mani.

“In quei film lo usano sempre, no? È davvero sorprendente, mi sono sempre chiesto come facesse ad entrare in un buco così piccolo, ma come dice sempre mamma tutto è possibile quando ti ci applichi abbastanza”, gli spiegò, chinandosi un po' ed allargandogli le gambe. “Ti chiederei di farmi vedere come si fa ma non penso tu riesca a fare molto conciato così. Scusa. Immagino dovrò fare da solo”.

A Randy non importava, purché si sbrigasse. Era terribilmente eccitato, ed ancora abbastanza preso dalla situazione perché la sua coscienza non tornasse a prendere il sopravvento, perché altrimenti era sicuro che sarebbe tornato a tormentarsi su quello che stava per succedere.

_Fanculo. Me ne preoccuperò dopo._

Fissò con anticipazione la mano del ragazzino mentre questi aggiungeva altro lubrificante, fino a ricoprirsene le dita.

_Finalmente..._

Non vedeva l'ora.

Così credeva, almeno, finché Jessie non abbassò la mano fra le sue gambe, ignorando la sua erezione svettante per andare invece ad afferrare una sua natica, tirando la pelle per esporre il suo buco inerme e far colare un po' di quel liquido sopra di esso, spargendolo poi con le dita.

_Cosa..._

“C-che cosa fai?”, gli chiese in tono allarmato.

“Mh? Ti preparo, naturalmente”, rispose Jessie in tono innocente, prima che le sue labbra si incurvassero in un sorrisetto crudele. “Oh no... non vorrai dirmi... tu credevi davvero...?”

Scoppiò in una risata beffarda, che fece correre brividi freddi lungo la schiena di Randy.

“Non avrai veramente pensato che volessi farmi scopare da te! Vuoi scherzare? Il tuo coso è troppo grosso e poi, non ho alcun interesse a stare sotto”, disse Jessie, cercando di ricomporsi. “Ok che le statistiche sui pedofili dicono che siete tutti un po' ritardati, ma non pensavo fino a questo punto”.

“No!”, gemette Randy, sentendosi crollare addosso tutti castelli di carte che si era costruito nella sua immaginazione.

“Ma come, non vedevi l'ora di farlo con me e adesso ti tiri indietro?”, disse Jessie fingendosi deluso, ma il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra tradiva il divertimento che provava per quella reazione. “Pensavi davvero volessi farti un favore? Non farmi ridere. E adesso smettila di muoverti tanto, guarda che non ti conviene”.

Randy continuò a tentare di dimenarsi per sfuggirgli, anche se il suo corpo gli rispondeva a malapena. Non si sarebbe certo lasciato prendere in giro da quel mocciosetto saccente, lasciandogli fare quello che voleva senza lottare.

Quando una di quelle piccole dita si insinuò finalmente dentro di lui Randy tentò di spingerla fuori, ma i suoi muscoli forzatamente rilassati non riuscirono ad opporre che una debole resistenza iniziale, lasciando che quelle dita scivolassero in lui senza troppo sforzo.

“Wow, è davvero stretto! Quindi non l'hai mai fatto prima? O forse non ti sei mai lasciato fottere?”, commentò Jessie, muovendo le sue dita dentro e fuori di lui ed aggiungendo altro lubrificante per facilitarsi il lavoro. “Forse dovevo darti una dose più forte, ma non volevo rischiare di esagerare. E poi non è divertente se te ne stai lì come un pesce lesso per tutto il tempo”.

“G-giuro che ti ammazzo”, sibilò Randy tentando di suonare minaccioso. “Appena riuscirò ad alzarmi io...”.

“Sì, devi essere proprio ritardato, perché altrimenti non minacceresti qualcuno che potebbe spifferare il tuo segreto a chiunque”, disse Jessie, scuotendo la testa. “E poi non credi che sarebbe proprio una pessima situazione? Un pervertito che ammazza il ragazzino di cui ha appena abusato sessualmente, posso già immaginarmi i titoli sul giornale!”.

Randy aprì la bocca per insultarlo di nuovo, trattenendosi all'ultimo.

_Merda._

Quel dannato stronzo aveva ragione.

Prima che potesse permettersi altre osservazioni Jessie tornò al suo lavoro, e Randy si morse le labbra per trattenere i lamenti che minacciavano di sfuggirgli.

“Come sei silenzioso”, lo prese in giro Jessie, sfilando le dita ed infilandole di nuovo con un colpo secco, sogghignando al verso strozzato che riuscì a strappare al più grande. “Non capisco perché tu la faccia così tragica, non te l'ho nemmeno messo dentro. Comunque, mi sembri abbastanza pronto adesso. In fondo non è tanto più grosso delle mie dita”.

“No!”, protestò Randy, fissandolo terrorizzato quando lo vide spostarsi dietro di sé per posizionarsi contro la sua apertura, allargandogli le gambe a forza. “Ti prego, ti prego non lo fare! Jessie ti prego fermati!”

“Ah, ho quasi una sensazione di de-ja vu. Come mai mi suona così familiare?”, disse Jessie senza nemmeno guardarlo, come se ragionasse a voce alta. “Ah, giusto...'ti prego papà, non lo fare, ti prego fermati!'. Diceva proprio così in quel video. Sembrava proprio spaventato... quasi come te adesso. Però vedi, non è servito proprio a niente. Anzi, credo che li avesse solo eccitati anche di più”, continuò, fissandolo senza alcuna traccia di compassione in quegli occhioni verdi. “E tu, Randy? Tu ti sei eccitato? Ti piace quando supplicano, vero? Te lo fa venire ancora più duro, scommetto.”

Si chinò su di lui mentre incominciava a premere la punta della sua erezione contro di lui, spingendola contro il suo stretto anello di muscoli.

“Ti rivelerò un segreto”, sussurrò. “ È così anche per me”.

Randy non gridò nemmeno quando si sentì sfondare. Era come sotto shock.

La sua mente ancora una volta si rifiutava di accettare quello che stava succedendo.

Ma questo a Jessie non importava.

Continuava a spingersi dentro di lui, senza curarsi di andare piano per farlo abituare, pensando solo al proprio piacere.

Randy lo sentiva gemere di piacere, vedeva il suo volto arrossato, quasi tanto da avvicinarsi alla sfumatura dei suoi capelli, e non riusciva ad impedirsi di pensare a quanto lo avrebbe eccitato vederlo così se fosse stato lui a scoparlo.

In realtà, per quanto cercasse di non farci caso, ce l'aveva ancora duro come prima nonostante il dolore. A dire il vero, non ci volle molto prima che questo svanisse del tutto. Dopotutto Jessie non ce l'aveva così grosso, quindi non gli ci volle molto per abituarsi a quell'intrusione.

Non stava godendo, ma più che altro provava fastidio.

No, la cosa peggiore non era il dolore, ma l'umiliazione.

  
  


Gli sembrò che fossero passate ore quando finalmente Jessie uscì da dentro di lui, dopo essere venuto.

 _Non ha nemmeno usato il preservativo,_ notò Randy, e quasi gli venne da ridere a quella considerazione.

Come se fosse quello il vero problema.

Jessie si chinò di nuovo su di lui, afferrandogli il viso e baciandolo con prepotenza, prima di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non preoccuparti, Randy, non dirò niente a nessuno”, mormorò, rivolgendogli un sorriso crudele. “Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto.”

 


End file.
